


Guilty Pleasure

by Teeelsie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble + 50, Established Relationship, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches Danny indulging in his secret guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> OTW is sponsoring International Fanworks Day (Feb. 15) and in honor of the day encouraged we celebrate by writing a drabble about what your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over... Was supposed to be only 100 words, but I added 50 more for 5-0.

 

“What are you watching?”

Danny’s face pinks, realizing he was so focused that he hadn’t even heard Steve enter – there was no way he could pretend that he wasn’t actually watching with interest. “Um… The Real Housewives of … someplace… I’m not even sure where.”

“I can’t believe you like this show.”

“I didn’t say I liked it...”

“Then why are you watching it?”

Danny sighs. “I don’t know… I guess, uh… I guess watching it makes me feel a little better about the job I’m doing as a parent, by comparison,” Danny says, with some embarrassment.

“Come ‘ere,” Steve says, pulling Danny into an embrace. “You know you’re the best dad in the world, right?”

No, Danny doesn’t know that, but he’ll take any reassurance he can get. As he melts into Steve’s arms, he smiles and thinks, this really _is_ much better than watching those women on the television.

**Author's Note:**

> (I have to admit, it's the reason I watch those shows...)
> 
> Thanks for reading - Happy International Fanworks Day!


End file.
